


Coming out swinging.

by billie758657



Series: The Maze Runner - Reader inserts [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Badass, F/M, Fluff, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for imagine request on tumblr:</p><p>"could you please do one where like you’re the only girl in the glade and you’ve been there for a while and you’re a runner,then thomas comes up and Newt and Minho always talk about you and Thomas is like obsessed (not in a creepy way) with you and you’re really cool and cute and badass "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"There’s a girl here?"

"That’s what I said. Name’s (Y/N)."

Thomas looked around the glade expectantly. Trying to spot her.

"She isn’t here shank." Newt ran his hand through his hair as they walked together through the clearing. 

"But you said-"

”- She’s in the maze right now. You’ll see her later.”

Thomas rubbed his face with his hands, trying to take everything in. 

"Isn’t it weird with only one girl here?" Newt laughed loudly which only confused him more.

"I suppose it could have been, but you don’t know her." Newt gazed off towards one of the giant concrete openings. "She’s not what you’d expect."

Thomas opened his mouth to ask more questions but stopped himself, aware that he was told not to ask any in the first place. Newt looked ready to talk again so he decided to listen instead for now. 

"She’s been here for almost a year, scared the klunk out of us when we got her out of the box. You would think that she’d be scared, just like you are Greenie, but no. At least she didn’t show it if she was."

"She wasn’t phased at all?"

“‘Came out swinging’ is how we all refer to it now.” Newt chuckles at the memory. “Punched Gally straight in the nose.”

"Which one’s Gally?"

"The one who pulled you out of the box." Newt rolled his eyes at the green bean. They don’t normally ask these many questions. 

Thomas nodded, impressed at the thought. “So she’s in the maze? I thought we couldn’t go in there.”

"You can’t go in there Greenie. She’s a runner." Newt said proudly, ignoring Thomas’ complaints over his name. "She’s out with Minho right now, they should be back soon."

"What do runners do?"

"Enough questions shank. Go and get some food. Someone will show you where you’ll be sleeping soon."

There was a lot to take in about this place, a lot of questions - too many questions. The idea of there being a girl here interested him the most. Why only one? What was she like? What was she there for? 

A boy called Chuck finds him shortly after. Thomas immediately likes him, deciding that he is a sweet kid. They sit together and eat some more of the delicious food. 

Someone enters the room clapping Chuck on the shoulder as he goes past. Thomas examines him closely. He didn’t recognise him from the sea of faces ogling down at him when he first came up in the box.

"Hey Minho!" Chuck cheers happily after him. Minho smiles and after grabbing a bowlful of food slides into the bench beside Chuck.

"So you’re the new greenie huh?"

"Thomas. My name is Thomas."

"Uh huh." 

Thomas deducted that this is probably the boy that (Y/N) was out with in the maze. He looked over his shoulder to see if she was behind them.

"Finally stopped yakking then has he?" Minho asks Chuck, nudging his head over to Thomas.

"Whaddya mean?" Chuck splutters, his mouth full of food.

"Newt said the green bean here wouldn’t shut up earlier. Kept asking bout (Y/N)."

Thomas spins back into the conversation at the mention of her name. There was something fascinating about her, even though he hadn’t met her yet. 

"Nice of you to join us."

"No,  he hasn’t said much Minho. Not to me anyway." Chuck shrugs, turning to face Thomas. "What do you want to know about her for anyway?"

Thomas swallows slowly, aware he’s being observed carefully. “I just thought it’s strange that there’s only one girl here. Wondered how it all works.”

Minho shakes his head at Thomas, a look of disbelief on his face. “Of all the questions you have about this shuck place, you ask about her?”

Thomas just shrugs in reply, feeling uneasy.

"Let me tell you a few things about (Y/N). She’s -"

"-She’s awesome." Chuck gushes interrupting their conversation. 

Minho laughs loudly, his face lighting up. “That she is. Look, (Y/N) is one of the strongest people in here - level-headed I mean. She even managed to save my tail from the grievers once.”

"Grievers?"

"Don’t interrupt Greenie."

"Thomas."

"Whatever. Do you want to hear about her or not?"

Thomas opened and closed his mouth, nodding in agreement. Minho smirked at him before continuing. 

"Before she came along, we had almost given up. Everything looked really bleak. She was the one who got us moving again. She gave us hope of ever getting out of this place."

"Where is she anyway?" Chuck brings Minho out of his thoughts. Thomas was annoyed, eager to learn more about her.

"Alby wanted her for something. She’ll be at the bonfire tonight." He replied casually, stretching out in his seat.

"Bonfire?"

"A celebration of sorts - in your honour Greenie."

"They had one for me too last month. I’m looking forward to this one." Chuck adds, grinning. 

After night fell, the celebration came into full swing. Boys danced around the fire, making sounds and rhythms that sparked excitement and energy through the cool air. 

Thomas sat on a log next to Newt, observing the others. Waiting for a glimpse of (Y/N). 

"That’s Winston, keeper for the slicers. That’s all things to do with the animals to you." Newt pointed to one of the boys laughing on the other side of the fire. Thomas nodded trying to take all the new information in. It had been a very long day. 

A blur of someone running past them towards the fire grabs Thomas’ attention. The figure launches themselves onto Minho’s back, making him stagger forward. Cheers echo around the fire in greeting to the newcomer, grins etched on their faces. 

"That’s (Y/N)."

Thomas watches her with fascination as she weaves among the boys. Her eyes are bright and full of energy, matching the brilliant smile on her face. She looks happy.

She wanders over to Chuck, enveloping him in a warm hug. She ruffles his hair slightly, laughing at whatever they’re talking about. Thomas wished to himself that he could hear them. He wanted to know what her voice sounds like.

A tall boy takes her by the hand and spun around with her a few times. She throws her head back, laughing before pushing him away, rolling her eyes. 

Gally hands her a jar of liquid and she salutes him graciously before clinking her jar with his and taking a sip. Thomas wondered how she could stomach the vile tasting stuff. He thought it was disgusting.

It was clear to him that (Y/N) was well liked here. It was easy to believe what Minho had said before about her giving them hope. It radiated off her, making the corner of his lip twitch in a smile just thinking about it. 

Newt looked over to Thomas and rolled his eyes. A part of him wanted to warn Thomas off from her - but he knew better. (Y/N) was more than capable of holding her own with those sorts of things. Another part of him couldn’t blame Thomas for staring at her so intently - despite all the bad things that happened in the glade, she was always optimistic. 

Minho was leaning over (Y/N), whispering something in her ear. Thomas blushed when her eyes, crinkled from smiling, flicked over to the log they were sat on. She stood up and started making her way over. Thomas panicked slightly, unsure of how she would react to all his questions about her over his first day.

(Y/N) takes a seat inbetween Newt and Thomas, nudging Newt playfully in the same movement.

"Hey Newt, Greenie."

"Hey (Y/N)." Newt smiles warmly.

"Hi." Thomas manages to mumble, not taking his eyes from hers.

"This is Tommy (Y/N). 

"Hi Tommy. Name’s (Y/N)." Thomas was surprised when she used his real name. She spoke quietly but with some strange sincerity in her voice. He immediately felt relaxed around her. 

Newt rolled his eyes at Thomas’ silence. Thomas confused him, he wasn’t like the other gladers who came up from the box hole. 

"You should have seem Tommy run from the box (Y/N). Thought he might’ve made a half decent runner for a minute."

"Yeah? So why not?"

"He fell on his face."

(Y/N) laughs softly, causing Thomas to duck his head in embarrassment. 

"(Y/N)!" Gally shouted from the other side of the fire, he beckoned over for her to join him. She nodded in reply as he turned back to his conversation.

"Well, you never know. He might surprise us yet Newt. Every one of us has fallen at some point running. Better he do it now than in the maze." (Y/N) said gently before bouncing over to another group of boys. 

Thomas decided right then and there that he would do whatever it took to become a runner. 


	2. 2

It had been much harder to become a runner than Thomas had anticipated. Everyone he spoke to about it thought that he was crazy. It was only after surviving the night in the maze that anyone took him seriously. 

It was easier now he had Minho on side. 

Thomas hadn’t been allowed back in the maze since that night, but at least he was finally a runner.

He leaned over a table full of maps, doing his best to commit them all to memory. Minho had told him explicitly that he wouldn’t be setting foot in the structure until he knew it like the back of his hand. It was a long and frustrating task but Thomas was finally becoming familiar with the different routes.

Minho entered the map room, panting slightly covered in sweat. Thomas made sure to kept quiet while he set about drawing his daily route, searching for something different. Eventually he stretched upwards, satisfied that there was no change. 

"How’s it going Greenie?"

Thomas grimaced, his nickname still standing after everything he’d done over the last few days. He was so full of questions but had to keep himself under control. Right now, he had to prove his worth.

"Try me."

"Not yet shank. Few more days at least."

Thomas prepares to complain about it but Minho cuts him off.

"Don’t bother. It’s the way things are done around here. It was hard enough getting them to make you a runner in the first place slinthead. You have to follow the rules around here."

"Fine."

There is a pause between them while Thomas shifts among the older maps and while Minho compares his own map to another. 

"Why don’t they come into the Glade?"

"Who?"

"The grievers." Thomas internally shuddered at the thought. The fact that he had come so close to them a few nights ago made him realise just how dangerous this place was, the doors were open all day - what was to stop them from coming in and killing everyone?

Minho shrugs noncommittally. 

"They never have. They’re usually out too deep in the maze during the day. Mostly come out at night y’know? It almost happened once, one got to the 2nd turn before the door. (Y/N) went to play griever bait and sent it off in another direction. Could’a been nasty." 

"She did what?" Thomas’ eyebrows shot up in concern, questions flooding his mind.

"She took off into the maze, after running all day. Went right past the sucker so it went after her. Must’a lost it in the maze then doubled back. Don’t ask me how she managed it I have no idea."

"And she was okay?"

"Of course not. You know how fast they go. She was half-dead - made it back in time by the skin of her teeth. Spent a few days in the med-jacks after that. It messed her up for a while."

"Once she was back on her feet she got herself a week in the slammer for her troubles."

"She stopped a griever coming in and she was punished?"

Minho slaps the back of Thomas’ head. “The rules Greenie. The shuck rules! Alby told her not to go in there but she did anyway. Breaking rules always gets you punishment. It’s the way we keep order here. Almost wrung her neck myself.”

Minho opens his mouth to continue but quickly closes it as the door swings open. (Y/N) stumbles in. Thomas can see she looks tired and her skin glistens with sweat. Her eyes flick over to the both before hunching over the table to draw her map.  

Minho glares at Thomas to keep quiet. He nods in reply understanding how important it is not to break her concentration. After a long while, she looks up.

"No change." She sighs loudly, stretching herself upwards to the roof of the hut. 

"Same for me." Minho replies as (Y/N) casually hands her map to him, scratching her head absentmindedly.

"Hey Tommy."

"Hi." Thomas found himself unable to talk properly around (Y/N). it was quite frustrating because she had the answers to most of his questions - seeing as most of his questions had something to do with her.

"Did you check out section 4?" (Y/N) asks Minho, hoisting herself up to sit in a gap on the table.

"Yeah, nothing’s there. I don’t know what that shank was going on about."

She nods. “Have to ask him when he gets back then.”

"Minho was just telling me about the time you sent a griever away from the glade. It’s pretty impressive." Thomas gushes at once, desperate for something to say.

Minho turns his head sharply to look at him, narrowing his eyes in sudden anger. It evaporates instantly as he glances over to (Y/N). She scowls at Minho for a long moment. He eventually ducks his head to look at his feet. 

"Good that." Thomas senses something cold in her voice. 

Without saying anything else, (Y/N) jumps down and quickly leaves the room. 

Thomas can hear a growl begin to form from Minho’s direction but he darts out the door after her before he can say anything. 

"Hey! Wait!"

Thomas has to run to catch up with (Y/N), who has stomped off quickly in the direction of homestead. She spins around with her arms folded across her chest.

"What do you want?" 

"Um." Thomas hadn’t exactly planned what he was going to say. "I just want to talk to you for a bit."

(Y/N) glares at the floor for a second before sighing. She relaxes and straightens up, trying to compose herself. Thomas craves to know how she feels, what’s she’s thinking about, anything, everything about her. 

Her voice is softer when she speaks. “What about Tommy?”

They walk over to the bonfire and sit on one of the logs. (Y/N) twists herself so she is facing Thomas, looking at him expectantly.

"I was just wondering if you were okay."

"If I’m okay?" She repeated as though the words were foreign to her.

"Yeah. Only you didn’t seem it before. What you did in the maze? That was amazing - y’know? Totally selfless. You saved everyone and you could have died! Those grievers could have got you, or you could’a been locked in. Anything could have happened to you but you made it." Thomas rambles on, feeling nervous, he concentrates on his hands. 

(Y/N)’s expression doesn’t change. She stays still, watching Thomas carefully.

"I know it was hard for you afterwards but I just wanted to let you know that - hey, where are you going?

Thomas looks up at (Y/N) to find her stalking away from him again. Without thinking, he darts after her again, grabbing her hand. 

In one sweeping movement she pulls her hand away and shoves Thomas’ shoulders hard, sending him backwards to the floor.

"Leave me alone Greenie! Can you not take a hint? When someone walks away from you they don’t want to see your shuck face!"

"But I was just-"

"-do I look like I care slinthead? I don’t want to talk to you so bug off and leave me be!"

She continues on toward homestead. Thomas stays on the ground for a while, in shock. He couldn’t understand why she reacted like that.

"What have you done this time Tommy?"

Thomas looks over to see Newt approaching him. He had a smirk on his face that felt patronising.

"I was just talking to her and she flipped!" Thomas runs a hand through his hair before getting to his feet.

"Again with the questions huh?" Newt rolled his eyes.

"No! I didn’t ask her anything."

"Well what did you say then?"

"Just that I thought what she did in the maze was amazing. Y’know when she sent the griever off."

Newt slaps his own forehead, looking at Thomas in disbelief.

"You bloody slinthead! Who told you about that?"

"Minho. But I wasn’t-"

"I’ll throttle him. We don’t talk about it Green Bean. Understand?"

"Why not?"

"She doesn’t want to, so we don’t. You’re lucky she didn’t thump you as well for good measure." Thomas thought there must be more to it than that. It was obviously a problem.

"She must like you." Newt adds as an afterthought. 

Thomas found that hard to believe. She had barely spoken to him in the short time he’d been here. He squints at Newt in disbelief.

"Look. She’ll never tell you this - and I don’t want to hear that you’ve gone blabbing to her about it either. I like you Tommy but you need to understand something about her. 

"She’s the only girl here."

"I know that."

"Well think about what that means for a sec would you?"

Thomas didn’t understand where Newt was coming from. “I don’t get it.”

Newt rolled his eyes again at his friend. “She has to fight harder than anyone else here to earn her place. Some shanks here tried dismissing her as some pathetic girl - even after she’d taken Gally down a peg or two. She’s earned everyone’s respect by being as strong as possible. Brave and stubborn to a fault she is. Get it?”

"Yeah." Thomas replied slowly. "But that doesn’t explain why she just freaked out at me."

Newt abruptly slaps the back of Thomas’ head. “Because she thinks it makes her weak! Was a mess after it for a while. Had to build everything up again - Gladers kept on treating her real fragile-like. She hates anyone talking about it. Last shank who brought it up had to go to the Med-Jacks.

"She won’t let anyone think she’s not good enough. She takes care of herself. Doesn’t need anyone else, see?"

"Oh."

"Yes ‘Oh’. Being so nosy isn’t working out for you Tommy-boy is it now?"

"I didn’t mean it like that." He mumbles quietly.

"Maybe not, but that’s how she sees it."

"How do you know?"

"I’m lucky enough to be one of the shanks she calls a friend that’s how. She gets along with everyone. Isn’t real close with most folk though. She’s private like that. Minho better watch out."

"So should you then for telling me stuff about her."

Newt look at Thomas closely, he can’t tell if Newt is angry or not.

"You’ve got guts Greenie. I like you. Don’t be messing with her again though - I like her more."

Thomas nods slowly, wondering how badly he’s ruined things - even though he had no idea.

"So how do I fix it?"

Newt laughs. “She knocks you on your backside and you want to fix it? Haven’t you had enough trouble for one week?

"I don’t want her to hate me that’s all."

"She doesn’t. Best bet is just to carry on like it never happened. Don’t bring it up again Tommy."

"Even though-"

"No one saw it as far as she knows. Would’a been worse for you if you’d brought it up in front of the others. She’ll move on and so should you. She doesn’t hold things in like that."

"Okay."

"There’s a good Greenie. Now go get some food - leave her alone tonight mind."

Scowling at the term Greenie, Thomas replies quietly. “I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah about that - you’re not running with me today shank."

"What?"

Thomas had ran in the maze with Minho every day for the last week and a half. They worked well together, being able to communicate through body language to save them wasting breath on talking.

"Josh thinks he saw something in sector 2. I’m going to go check it out with him today."

"So who am I going to run with?"

"It doesn’t take two runners to show me something. (Y/N) will be running sector 5 with you. Knows 5 almost better than I do. She’ll keep your mother lovin’ behind safe and sound no worries. Make sure you do what she tells you."

Thomas has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The few weeks since he arrived here have seemed like an entire lifetime. Being treated like the new guy was getting old fast.

"Good that."

On cue, (Y/N) bounces into the map room, jumping onto Minho. 

"It’s too early for bouncing about shank."

"Slim it, klunk-for-brains. How can you not be a morning person? You’re up before me every day."

"Just ‘cause I do it, doesn’t mean I like it."

"Whatever." She crosses the room to collect some more paper for her pack.

"You know the plan for today?

"Yup. Me and Tommy-Boy here right?" She claps Thomas on the shoulder playfully.

""That’s the one. Good luck with him, he’s a handful." He winks dramatically.

She rolls her eyes. “I’m sure I can manage.”

(Y/N) throws something towards Thomas’ head. He only just manages to catch it in time. It’s a small bag.

"I don’t know how fast you are Tommy so I figured we’d get a head start."

Thomas examines the bag and realises it’s his lunch pack. She had taken the liberty of getting his lunch for him. He stares after her for a moment. 

"You comin’ Greenie?" She grins at him as she disappears around the door.

"Maybe it’s you who needs the good luck Dude." Minho grins at Thomas as he follows her out the door.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

(Y/N) was fast. She tore through the maze at a relentless pace. Thomas was glad that his body was in good condition otherwise he’s have no hope of keeping up. 

Every so often she would glance over her shoulder to check he was still behind him - grinning to nobody in particular. Thomas though to himself that she must enjoy the exhilaration that running brings - Minho was never this cheerful.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks at a junction in the corridor.

"Lunchtime Tommy."

Thomas looked at his watch in surprise. It didn’t feel like he’d been running for half the day.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just didn’t realise the time."

"Really? I’m starving. Maybe I wasn’t going fast enough for ya." 

They unpack their lunch and sit on the floor. Thomas stammers slightly, distracted by her grin.

"No! No, it was fast enough. I just lost track of time that’s all."

"Not exactly a safe thing to do here y’know." (Y/N) comments dryly with a mouthful of food.

"I wonder why." Thomas rolls his eyes at her, feeling oddly comfortable despite her scolding.

She grins at him again, causing his own mouth to twitch.

"No questions Greenie?" She quizzed. Thomas narrowed his eyes slightly at the nickname which only made her grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well every shank I’ve spoken to about you does nothin’ but cry about all the questions you ask. But you haven’t asked me a single one."

Thomas wonders why she would be asking about him when he realises that she was waiting for him to say something.

"Well, you said you didn’t want to talk so." He trails off, not feeling very confident. 

"Oh, yeah." (Y/N) looks at the floor, chewing on her lip. She quickly changes the conversation. "Quite an eventful few weeks you’ve had though huh?"

"You’re not kidding."

"You seem to be makin’ quite the impression."

"That wasn’t what I’ve been trying to do." Thomas grimaced remembering all the 

I know. You’re doing a good job though Thomas. I know you’re getting a tough time from some of the Gladers - and I kinda get where they’re coming from, but I don’t think its your fault.

“You don’t?”

“Nah. How could it be? You’re just as stuck as the rest of us are. We’re all in this together now.”

“Maybe you could tell them that.”

She laughs loudly, throwing her head back. Thomas realised how much he loved hearing the sound. “Yeah right. They don’t listen to me that much Tommy. I’m just a girl after all.” She scoffs gently to herself.

“You’re more than that. A lot more. You being a girl has nothing to do with it.”

“Maybe to you. Not to them. Newt and Minho aren’t so bad, they seem to get it - most of the time.” She stops herself at that point, as though she’d given away an important secret. She flicks her eyes around - it’s the first time she’s shown any signs of nervousness around Thomas. It unsettles him slightly but he does his best to conceal it.

“I’ll never be good enough - no matter what I do.” She mutters quietly.

“But you are good enough. Most of those shanks klunk their pants at the though of coming in here. Hardly anyone has come into reaching distance of a griever without being stung. You take on gladers twice your size and come out better off.” Thomas stops himself - aware that the last time he rambled on like this it didn’t end well.

She looks at him closely, eyes narrowing slightly. Thomas swallows, unable to gauge her reaction.

“There’s something different about you Tommy. I can’t tell what it is. You’re not like the other shanks here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if you noticed but I’m a pretty private person generally. There’s something about you though. I feel like I trust you, like you even - but I don’t know the first thing about you. It’s strange. 

“But you don’t act like them either. You don’t dismiss things, you ask questions. You don’t seem to judge things either. I thought you were going to be the same.” Thomas wondered if this was her way of making an apology.

“I suppose it’s refreshing really.”

“I just want to understand what’s going on, that’s all.”

“I know. That’s a good thing I think. We’ve been stuck in a bit of a rut lately. Since Nick died we’ve just been goin’ one day to the next. Good to get a new take on things y’know? They’re gettin’ weird at any rate.”

“Who’s Nick?”

“He was the leader before Alby. Decent shank - always had some new idea of how to get out of here. Didn’t rate me very much but I had a lot of time for him.”

“What happened to him?”

“I didn’t see, I was in here. They’d been trying to catch a beetle blade and something went wrong.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. It sucks. It happens though.” She shrugs, chewing on her lunch.

Thomas blinks at her, confused. “You sound like it hardly bothers you.”

“No. It does - a lot. But what other choice is there? We have to keep moving.”

He decided he had a lot of respect for her attitude. She didn’t seem the type to go down without a fight.

“You’re really brave (Y/N).” He mutters quietly.

“Or just stupid. Kinda like you.” She laughs, letting the corners of her eyes crinkle. He wondered if she knew how pretty her eyes were. He doubted it seeing as there were no mirrors in the Glade. 

(Y/N) glances at her watch casually, the smile on her face lingering even after the laughter had stopped.

Her face pales instantly and she jumps to her feet. Thomas mirrors her, unsure which direction the danger is coming from.

"Shuck! I kept talking - I’m sorry Tommy. It’s late - we should be on our way back by now."

Late? Thomas’ stomach dropped. They would have to fly through the maze to make it back in time.

Thomas couldn’t understand why she was apologising though. He makes a move towards the direction they came in - to double back, when (Y/N) hooks her arm around his, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Wait." Thomas gaped a her in panic.

"What? We need to go!"

"Just-" She closed her eyes for a second, nodding her head in thought.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"It’s too late to go that way Tommy - we won’t make it. Now, do you trust me or not?"

Thomas answered without needing to think. “Yeah of course.”

She nods quickly. “Follow me. Don’t stop. For anything Tommy I mean it, grievers and all.”

She didn’t wait for his reply and tore off from their resting place. Thomas sprinted off behind her as fast as he could. Adrenaline diluting the eventual pain coursing through his body from their punishing pace.  

Thomas decided that he was right to trust her. (Y/N) knew exactly where she was going, exactly what walls would be open today - she must do. However frustrating the maze was, he was grateful that the walls followed a pattern. 

The sky was starting to get darker.

"Come on!" (Y/N) called out to no one in particular.

Thomas could tell they were close. That fact and her cries spurred him on giving him a new wave of hope. 

(Y/N) threw herself around the next corner and Thomas followed suit, actually catching up to her so they were side by side. The door could be seen in the distance now.

"Move it!!

"You can make it! Keep going" 

Cheers and screams of encouragement echoed down the alleyway from the other Galders. 

A deafening roar erupted from the concrete around them as the doors came to life and began to close.

"No!" (Y/N) screamed as she grabbed hold of Thomas’ hand and propelled herself harder toward the exit. 

Thomas held her hand tightly, wondering if his legs would give out from under him with the speed they were running.

As they reached the final steps before the opening they both hurl themselves through the air, landing on the grassy plain. Thomas lands on his back. Still holding his hand, (Y/N) lands on top of him. 

"Get them some water!"

Thomas tries to steady himself and regain control of his breathing. He can feel (Y/N) shaking against him, gasping for air.

"What bloody happened?" Newt barks.

Feeling the pressure drop off his side, he watches (Y/N) stand to her feet trying to compose herself. She places a hand on Newt’s shoulder to keep herself upright. Thomas notices Newt’s arm twitch, as if he was going to reach out to her but thinks better of it. 

"We - I was-"

"It was my fault." Thomas blurts out quickly.

"What?"

"Shuckin’ Greenies."

"Told you so."

“(Y/N), is that what happened?”

Thomas looks up at (Y/N) carefully. She’s glaring at him. He internally cringes under her stare but keeps himself composed, telling himself it’s the right thing to do. 

Long moments pass before she sighs gently. He’d do anything to know what was going on in her mind.

“Yeah. I’ll let Green Bean here fill you in. Clint, I could do with some stitches when you get a sec.” She reveals her left arm which has a nasty gash along it, blood running down towards her hand. 

“Sure, c’mon.” Clint wheels her off towards the med-jacks hut.

Thomas doesn’t see her for most of the evening. He’d faced several lectures from the gladers - all laden with guilt and some kind of venom. Even though it wasn’t actually his fault, he felt awful. Even Chuck had given him a wide berth.

Sitting in the deadheads, he hears the rustling of someone coming up behind him. He flinches slightly and spins around.

“It’s only me Tommy.” 

She sits herself down beside him, not looking at anything in particular. Her arm is wrapped in a thick bandage.

“How’s the arm?”

“It’s not dropping off anytime soon. Wouldn’t stop bleeding for a while but it’s okay now. Clint kept me in there for ages and - why did you do that Tommy?” She blurts out the question at the end as though she was unable to help herself.

“I just felt it was the right thing to do.”

“That’s not an answer.” She huffs at him.

“I didn’t want them to think any less of you.”

“But I was the one who messed up Tommy. I’m the one with the experience. I’m the one who should have been keeping track of the time.”

“I could have done all that too y’know. I forgot as well.”

“I don’t need protecting.” She mutters quietly. 

“I didn’t say that you did - I know that you don’t. You deserve their respect though (Y/N).”

“Well was it worth the chewing out they gave you?”

“Who told you about that.”

“These slintheads are my family Tommy, I don’t need anyone to tell me.”

“Of course not.” He rolls his eyes at her. 

“Well was it?” She snapped at him, raising her eyebrows.

“Depends.” He sends her a small, playful grin. 

 Furrowing her brow she quizzes him. “On what?”

“How you feel about it.”

“How I feel about it?” (Y/N) repeats the words slowly, similar to the last time they had a long personal talk. Thomas hoped the outcome would be different.

“Well you did let me do it. You could have said something else.” Thomas reasoned with her - why was she so upset about this?

(Y/N) doesn’t say anything for a few moments, deep in thought.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t?”

(Y/N) jumps to her feet, startling him, She runs her good hand over her face in frustration.

“No! I mean - you don’t get how weird this is Tommy. The whole time I’ve been here I’ve had to work my backside off to get people to stop laughing at me and to take me seriously! Even my best friends think they need to look after me and explain my behaviour - don’t tell me they didn’t ‘cause I know they did.

“Then all of a sudden you come in being all friendly and unassuming, telling me how brilliant I am and how I deserve things. I don’t get it Tommy. I don’t like that I don’t get it and I don’t like how easy it is to talk to you either.

“I feel like I want to tell you things, talk to you about things and stuff. It doesn’t make any buggin’ sense! So no, I don’t like it. It’d be easier if you’d just stop being so nice to me - I don’t know what to do with that.”

Throwing her arms up in the air - and wincing slightly, she storms off into the woods. Thomas stares after her with a mix of confusion and admiration. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas did as he was asked. He couldn’t bring himself to be mean to her or to treat her any differently so instead he left her alone.

It was difficult. Every so often, Thomas would catch her looking at him. Once in the map room a few days later. Again in homestead at dinner yesterday. Each time she would look away instantly, a faint blush visible from the distance. No one else seemed to notice.

She had gone out of her way to avoid him which should have hurt his feelings but Thomas was more frustrated than anything else. He couldn’t understand why she pushed him away when she had admitted that she liked him, that he treated her better than the other gladers did.

Newt slid into the bench next to him in homestead. He takes a large bite out of his meal before speaking to Thomas.

"Need to get you better acquainted with those maps Tommy. Ever since you showed up, the runners have noticed more and more strange things in the maze. Can’t be a coincidence really so maybe you can spot something."

Thomas doubted that he would find anything that the others couldn’t in the years they’ve been here but he was curious to see the patterns they make and wanted to get to know them better.

"Yeah, sure."

He remembered the way (Y/N) had been able to map out a completely new route out of the maze from memory. It was impressive. He let his mind wander, wondering how long she had been in the glade for.

 In the same moment, (Y/N) walks through the door. Thomas noticed how confident she looks, striding over to Minho and Chuck with a brilliant smile on her face. She radiated enough energy to make anyone doubt she’d been running constantly all day.

She sat herself down next to Chuck, nudging him slightly. The boy beamed at her, blushing. Minho began talking to her animatedly from across the table. Thomas could tell she was giving him her full attention.

Zart began talking to Thomas about the vines that grow along the maze walls, distracting him from the running commentary about the other side of the room.

By the time he looked back Minho and Chuck had been replaced by Gally. Thomas and Gally had gotten out to a bad start from the moment he arrived in the glade. He disliked him immensely. To see him talking to her made him feel uncomfortable for some reason.

She didn’t look very impressed either, frowning at him whilst taking in hushed tones. Thomas craved to know what she was saying.

Newt, following Thomas’ gaze, called out to her across the room.

"(Y/N)?"

She met his eyes and smiled. It didn’t quiet catch her eyes. Thomas thought that whatever Gally was talking to her about, it was wearing her down.

"Hey Newt."

" I need you to take Thomas and go over this months maps - I want to make sure we’ve not missed anything."

The room seemed to fall silent at his words. Thomas could feel the tension in the air. Everyone thought that he had nearly locked her in the maze a week ago.

She takes a large breath to compose herself. ”Newt listen, I don’t think -“

“No you listen (Y/N). I get that he messed up but if it was that bad, you should have just left him in there. Draw a line under it and move on. Give the poor shank a chance.”

Thomas had never heard Newt snap at someone like that before. From his point of view, Thomas supposed Newt was trying to defend him - something he was grateful for. But on the other hand, Newt didn’t understand the full story, she didn’t hate him, and it wasn’t just his fault that they almost got shut in the maze. She didn’t deserve to be spoken to like that but he could do nothing but watch, otherwise he’d have to admit to lying about what happened.

Her mouth forms a hard line, clearly annoyed. Thomas remembered how she hated being singled out, she was under the spotlight here, with every glader giving his full attention.

"Well she can’t hate him that much. She was just defending the shuck faced greenie not two minutes ago." Gally barked in disgust, glaring at her. She narrows her eyes at him in return, not backing down for a single second.

So that’s what they were talking about Thomas thought to himself. He fought the twitch in his lips to grin, deciding it probably wasn’t appropriate.

"Are you two done?" She glares at them both. Newt’s expression softens at her words, possibly realising he’d been a bit harsh.

"I’ll be in the map room when you’re done Tommy." She storms out of the room.

Thomas can’t believe that she was angry at him, mostly due to the fact that she called him Tommy rather than Thomas or even Greenie. He noted how strange it was that he felt able to read her emotions, despite hardly spending any time with her.

After a few moments of silence, the gladers carry on with their conversations and the noise levels pick up.

"That was a bit much dude." Minho appeared behind him.

Newt shrugs, a guilty grimace crossing his face. “Whatever. I’m sure I’ll hear about it later. Tell me I’m wrong though Minho. She needs to stop being so bloody stubborn.”

"Maybe, but then why would she be defending him when Gally was ranting on? I think there’s more to it than that. He wound her up about something though, heard her calling him all sorts. I would have stepped in, but I was hoping she’d punch him again." Minho grins widely.

"Has she said anything to you Tommy? " Newt quizzes, raising an eyebrow as he takes another bite of food.

Thomas pauses before answering, not wanting to lie again but knowing what she told him was strictly between them. “She hasn’t spoken to me since that day.”

Newt and Minho nod slowly, satisfied with his answer.

"Don’t worry about it Tommy, she’ll cool off soon. Working on the maps with her might actually do you both some good." Thomas hums in reply, not entirely convinced that Newt hadn’t planned the whole thing.

When Thomas opens the door to the map room, he finds (Y/N) leaving over the workbench. There are papers spread out in front of her, organised in neat piles.

"Hey." Thomas’ voice is smaller than he intended. He realises that he is quite nervous about being alone with her.

She looks up at him with kind eyes, sending him a small smile before looking back at the paper.

"So I’ve set them out in order of sector. The most recent maps from today are at the top then yesterdays and so on. I’ve only pulled the last four weeks worth out for now. They’re all labeled anyway - we can get more if we need to."

Thomas looks at (Y/N) for a long moment before joining her at the table. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Thomas didn’t know exactly what he was expecting but he thought that they would talk about the last week. She still seemed determined to avoid it.

The next hour or so was spent pouring over the different maps. Thomas was unable to recognise anything different about them - not that he was surprised seeing as he hadn’t ran ask the sectors in the maze yet. (Y/N) had given a running commentary on the maps in the beginning but by now Thomas could tell she was getting bored.

"So are we not going to talk at all now?"

Thomas’ patience had ran out. He didn’t understand how she could like him but not want to talk to him but be able to work with him just fine.

"We’re taking now aren’t we?" She muttered quietly.

"Not what I meant."

She sighs, putting down the map in her hand. “What do you mean then Tommy?”

"I mean out there, in front of the others. They all think you hate me (Y/N)."

"I don’t care what they think." She rolls her eyes and turns away from him.

"I don’t think that’s true. You worry about it all the time (Y/N). But that’s not why you’re ignoring me."

Narrowing her eyes at him she strides over to him closing the space between them. “Keep your shuck voice down Tommy. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Thomas struggles to keep his breathing even. She is so close he can smell her, reminding him out when he held her as she shook after falling through the maze doors.

"You said you didn’t know how to deal with me being kind to you, telling you that you deserve things. I remember that (Y/N)."

"Slim it Thomas." She looks pointedly at the floor, folding her arms across her chest.

He winced at her use of his full name but continued regardless. “No (Y/N). I’ve seen you lately, looking at me. Whenever you don’t think anyone is watching you look lost. You might have the others fooled but I know.”

"Why are you so determined to interfere in my life? You’re been here all of two minutes Tommy. You don’t know the first thing about my life here. You don’t know anything." She glares at him.

Thomas huffs in frustration. “Why can’t you just let me in? All I want to do its be there for you, make you realise how important you are. Stop pushing me away (Y/N).”

"I can’t!" She gestures wildly through the air before running her hand over her face. "I can’t Tommy. I have to. It’s the only way I know how to deal with people. Please."

Thomas is taken back by her blunt honesty. It didn’t answer his question, instead raising several more in his mind.

"Try."

She gapes at him for a moment before moving. Thomas worries for a second that she might try to hurt him in an outburst of anger but he stays still, closing his eyes instead.

He feels her warm hand glide around his neck, pulling him towards her. In quick succession, her lips meets his roughly, crashing into him passionately. It takes him by surprise, igniting a warmth in the pit of his stomach.

Thomas can feel her need through the kiss. Her tongue darts across his lips asking for permission. He obliges gladly, enjoying the intimacy. She hungrily claims his mouth, causing him to moan involuntarily. Her breath hitches in her throat and she pulls away.

“Sorry Tommy.” She takes a step backwards away from him, blushing. “I shouldn’t have-”

"-No you don’t.” Thomas closes the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her towards him. She gasps softly as he kisses her tenderly. 

Gently deepening the kiss, he slides his tongue to meet hers, making her whimper quietly into his mouth. Thomas decided that there was no way in this lifetime he was going to let her walk away from him again. 

(Y/N) brings her hands up to rest on Thomas’ hips, grazing her thumbs against his bare skin, setting it ablaze. Thomas groans with the spike of pleasure it brings, backing (Y/N) up against the work bench. 

Their kiss becomes heated, (Y/N) moves her hand to venture up Thomas’ shirt, lifting it after he hoists her up to sit on the bench behind her, moving closer to fit between her legs.

“I don’t think this was exactly what Newt had in mind when he sent you two to work in here.”

Thomas snaps his neck around to see Minho leaning against the door frame to the hut. He has a smirk across his face eyeing (Y/N) closely, the surprise in his face still visable.

“Shuck Minho. Ever heard of knocking?” (Y/N) sounds out of breath but Thomas can see a grin on her face. She still has one hand resting on his back.

“Wasn’t aware I’d need to. I actually thought I might need to stop you from killing him - guess I was wrong.” He raises an eyebrow suspiciously. “So when did you two become a thing exactly?”

“Exactly?” (Y/N) looks up at Thomas. He can’t help but grin at her. It feels right being able to hold her like this, kissing her felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“About 5 minutes ago.” She winks at Minho who rolls his eyes.

“I thought there was something going on.” He walks over to them both confidently. Thomas takes a step back to face him.

“Listen here shank ‘cause I’m only gonna tell you this once. That runner there is my best friend. If I hear even a slight mention of you net treating her like she deserves, you’re mother lovin’ behind is gonna be sorry get it? You even think about hurting her you’ll have me to deal with - before anyone else gets their hands on you.”

“Minho.” (Y/N) reproaches him gently.

“Just making sure he knows where he stands. I’m happy for you though (Y/N) . I’ve not seen you this relaxed in a long time.”

“Good that.” She reaches for Thomas again who is more than happy to wrap her up in his arms again.

“Don’t worry Minho. I’d rather throw myself out for the grievers than hurt her. I’m never going to let you forget how brilliant you are.” He adds, kissing the top of her head gently. 

She smiles at him contently burying her head into his chest. “Good that Tommy.”


End file.
